PvXwiki talk:Ignore All Rules
Just like Wikipedia. :) Basically, this doesn't override site policy unless we need a manual override for it, "emergency situations" and the like. - Krowman 21:39, 3 September 2007 (CEST) Does this mean I can vote 5 innovation on a shock axe, for example? :P It would improve the wiki while violating PvXwiki:Real Vetting. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 21:46, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :That's a questionable improvement, as Innovation only accounts for 15% of a build's score. - Krowman 21:54, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::Well, that 15% may cause it to end up in only good, and shock axe being in good instead of great would somewhat degrade the quality of the wiki. I was just joking, anyway. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 22:09, 3 September 2007 (CEST) /support. Someone should check if there are any licensing issues with literal quotes from wikipedia though. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 23:07, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :The GFDL license and ours are very similar, but not identical, and theirs is the license that the content must be redistributed under, even if the conditions are the same. - Krowman 01:28, 4 September 2007 (CEST) ::Well, after reading through the two licenses a little more, there should be no copyright violations here. We are entitled to fair use of Wikipedia articles. Only a small portion of the text is the same as on Wikipedia, it is used for the enrichment of the general public, the contributions at Wikipedia were released from private ownership (though the original copyright is still maintained), and our use of it does not harm the original copyright owner. Links have been provided back to the original sources/references. I really don't see that problem here. - Krowman 02:08, 4 September 2007 (CEST) This is definitely a great addition. gj Man Krow! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:20, 3 September 2007 (CEST) /support. Really no reason not to have this policy. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:29, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :We should have a "Don't be dum" Policy. Imagine how much time we would save! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:10, 4 September 2007 (CEST) ::It could be PvX:dUm for irony even! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:11, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :::What would be in it that other policies don't cover? - Krowman 02:14, 4 September 2007 (CEST) ::::That's the thing, we wouldn't need any other policies! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:15, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Yeah, "PvXwiki:Have an Ounce of Common Sense" would work great too. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:05, 4 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::AMEN TO THAT. - Lord Xivor 13:59, 22 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::PvX:Let Krowman/Auron Rate All Builds. — Skakid9090 05:08, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::You know what, I think that just might work ;) [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:09, 4 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::I support that suggestion. :) --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 19:43, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Good policy I support this policy, it could really help some new wiki-contributors to get less nervous, ect. Zyber 19:42, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Good policy. I support it. Let's make road clear for new users :) I like it. gcardinal 11:59, 24 September 2007 (CEST) What you made a policy that says people who don't read polices don't have to fret? What a utter waste of time. Is it that dull here now?-- 23:56, 1 October 2007 (CEST) :Reread the policy tbh. - Krowman 08:38, 2 October 2007 (CEST)